Through my eyes
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: When a young man gets injured in the Mission City Battle, he must try to get used to his new life as well as the increasing affections of three femmes(It might be more). The looks of the femmes are the profile pic
1. chapter 1

**Alright** **! Hello and welcome to one of my few stories. I wanted to do something that I think hasn't been done before. In the concept art for transformers one, there is a bipedial version of Arcee, so instead of a TFP version of Arcee x oc, it will be a movieverse version of her. I wanted do something different from everyone else. My oc won't be a mary sue, he will be a cut above the humans but he will have limits to his abilities. I want to thank you for reading and please, post a review on whether you like the story and/or any positive help, I also don't mind flames as long as they aren't overbearing, so please tell me whats wrong with the story and if there is anything I can do to fix what's wrong.** **So enough of me rambling, on with the story.**

 **My POV Hong Kong.**

The rumble from the turbulance shakes causing me to wake from a light, dreamless slumber. I look around to see to the faces of my human comrades, most of them thinking, most likely about their families. I look down at my boots thinking about mine, I lost most of mine in the Mission City battle... I miss them. I then notice another pair of boots in my field of vision and I look up to see my commander: Lt. Colonel William Lennox or as the other troops call him 'Wild Bill'.

"Sergeant Luther, how is the new prototypes working for you?" I look down towards the area were my arms would be, darkly shining from the red light of the plane, I could the prototype prosthetics that replaced my arms. My family wasn't the only thing I lost in that battle. Flashes of destoyed cars, buildings, 20 tonnes of concrete, metal and glass falling towards me and then blackness flash through my mind.

"Sir, they seem to be fine, no problems so far and I made sure that there aren't going to be any, I put them through a few tests, just to make sure though."

"Thats good, you remember the plan, correct?"

"Yes, Sir, my body is damaged not my mind." He chuckles.

"I know soldier but just in case, Optimus will air drop down towards the city and we'll parachute down but you and the triplets will be in one of the trailers, you'll regroup with us after you land."

"Yessir!"

"Also, I wanna ask, Do the prosthetics give you any advantages?"

"Well sir, during the tests, I was able to lift two tonnes, Run at 50 mph and since my eyes were ruined from the glass fragments, they have been replaced by biomechanical versions, I can see perfectly in the dark, so I have to guess in lament terms: super strength and sight."

"Thats good to hear. Use those to your advantage on the field and Jason, please be careful."

"I will Sir and you as well, Sir."

"Now, enough chit-chat, you get to the trailer where arcee and her sisters are, keep your mic on at all times and check in, every hour or so. We are about to drop."

"Yessir." I get up from my seat and get to the trailer, it was a standard freighter, the paint job being black on black, I look inside to see three similar yet different cybertronians, transformed in their bipedial forms and seem to be talking. the dark pink femme, Arcee, notices me as does the light purple femme, Chromia, and the semi-bright read femme, Elita-1. Chromia decides to speak up first "Good evening, Sergeant. How are you doing?"

"Good evening to you all as well, I'm doing good, finally off medical leave."

"Why were you on medical leave, Sergeant?" Elita inquires.

"Lets just say, I had a building fall on top of me, my body was royally fucked in the Mission City Battle. Not the best time for me"

"Optimus briefed us of the battle, sorry to ask this but weren't you severely injured and how are you here?"

"Well yes, when the building fell it mutilated my arms and some other parts of my body, hell, I'm still surprised that I didn't die from my wounds. Whilst cybertronians like yourselves can survive having limbs torn from your bodies, human have a significally less chance of surviving the ordeal. As for your second question, I'm here because of Rachet and the scientists back at NEST, they gave me my body back. To put it simple, they gave me prosthetics."

"May we see them?" Arcee chirps.

"Well, I don't see why not but we have to make it quick." I quickly take my vest off, then the dark long sleeve shirt off, Showing the femmes, my scarred chest.

"From my scans it not only your upper extremities but your lower ones aswell, also your muscle mass and body don't seem to be negativily effected by the prosthetics." Chromia states.

"Yeah, it was to get rid of the typical straps that would keep the fake limbs in place. Instead there is basically a locking device that slots into a port and locks whilst armor plating wraps around my upper torso and locking at my sturnum, still allowing me to have full range of motion. Inside the locking mechanismthere is a E.M.P proof electronical device that figures out which brain wave is used to control which ever joint it corresponds with."

"Interesting, my scanners have also picked up that your optics are unreal aswell."

"May I put my gear back on?" They nod affirmative. "Well, when the building collapsed on me, fragments of glass and dust got into my eyes, it caused me to loose my sight. Rachet, along with Que, decided to make me a test dummy, they wanted to see if human anatomy and cybertronian anatomy could mesh, and it seems to be working well enough."

"Thats even more interesting, well we should probably strap ourselves down and get ready to drop." Chromia, impressed, says.

"Well, I can say this for sure, It will be great to be working with you."

"Right back you, hotshot. Also real quick, what type of heat will you be packing?" Elita asks.

"Well, for my primary, it's going to be the .950 JDJ rifle. It the largest known handheld, center fire rifle in the the world. It's bolt action and used to take down elephants. The rounds themselves were modified to be a penetrating and then exploding outwards causing massive damage. Only three were made in the entire world. Usually, a normal human can fire one or two rounds, lying down but with my enhancments I can fire this weapon all day long if I have to. We modified it to be magazine fed but still being bolt action. My secondary is a Smith and Wesson 500 magum revolver with 8 in barrel and red dot laser sight attach to the bottom of the barrel. The recoil isn't much of a problem." I then sit down in the only seat in the trailer and strap the harness around my body and quickly go into a light slumber but before I could I fade away into the darkness, I faintly hear the three femmes start to talk in their cybertronian dialect. Soon after I let sleep take me.

 **Arcee's POV**

"So what do you guys think of him?" I turn towards my spark sisters. Chromia speaks up first.

"Sergeant Luther?" I nod. "I think that, whilst he has been injured, he will be of great help during this mission and hopefully in more to come."

"And what about you, Elita?" Chromia and I turn towards our last sister and look at her to see what her answer is.

"Well... I think our young, by our standards, comrade is like a younger version of Optimus. There's also the fact that he charges me up. We both look towards her with energon flushing our faceplates, our optics wide with surprise.

"Please, it's like he doesn't have the same effects to the both of you as hse does to me. The three of us either, try and figure out how he does this to us or we can try and see if he can accept our feeling for him, but we can do that later, for now, let's just worry about the mission and kicking some decepticon aft."

The trailer then starts to shake and iit wakes our human teammate from his light slumber. The young man mumbled something of the lines of 'Alright I'm up'before looking towards the femme's.

"So I'm guessing that we're falling now." the three of them nod yes.

"So, how are we going to tackle this?" Well whilst the main force are going to confront one of the decepticon signals, we are going to take down the other with Sidewipe as back up, just in case." The trailer the then lands with a thud.

"I guess it's time to kick some decepticon ass." I then rise the augumented leg back and thrust it forward, performing a spaten kick causing the doors to fly off their hinges and smashing across the street.

 **Alright! Finally done with the first chapter. As always, please let me of any problem and I'll see what I can do. Have a great day/night/morning/evening. This is ThatRandomDud signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm started this chapter right after I posted the first chapter. I hope you all like it so far.** **I want to thank That Guy from Earth, also I might need a good hand cannon because I think the magum 500 isn't powerful enough, because think about, it's great by itself but I don't think it would be great against Cybertronians. I decided to make it to where Jason can run at 70 mph instead of 50 mph to keep up with the triplets, but it does come a price. Without further adieu, on with the story.**

 **My POV**

The triplets then transform and roll out, I catch up with them going at around 50 miles per hour.

Arcee decides to speak up.

"Sergeant, would you like to ride with me?"

"No, I'm good for now, I can go faster but during the tests, I found out my limits to be around 70. The scientist's didn't want me to go any faster for the sake of not hurting me or anyone around me. Said that it could it could severely hurt me to the point that I could cause full paraylsis to the rest of my body, and that's not good at all."

"Oh, ok then, lets make sure to not do that and possibly find a way so you know your speed is at."

"Yeah that would be good, maybe I could talk to ratchet about a full battle suit to cover the rest of my body. I'll have to ask him about that."

"Hey you two, we're coming upon our objective, Sergeant post up on top of that building and see if you can get an advantage point. If the 'con runs then see if you can get a shot on the engine block, that's most likely where the helm is." Elita ordered/ informed me.

"Yes Ma'am and please, call me Jason." I salute her and make my way towards the aforementioned three story building.

'Hmm taking the stairs will take to long and I don't want to disappoint Elita, so jumping it is.' I crouch down, faintly hear gears and hydrolics, turning and tensing up. Extending the powerful prosthetics causing myself to be lauched up about half way. I thrust my fist in the concrete wall, latching myself fifteen feet up in the air. I make foot holes, allowing myself to get up the rest of the way. I quickly get the ledge of the building, I aim the fat mac towards where Elita said the head should be and waited for the signal.

I'm in position. Ready to fire.*

Alright, we're moving in position... He's running! Take the fragging shot!*

"You're mine 'Con" I ease the trigger, the weapon steady and finally I ease my finger on to the trigger.

 ** _BOOM_**

The .950 bullet tears through the air, leaving a bullet trail in it's wake, It hits it's mark, tearing through metal and finally stopping in the engine block, stopping the car in it's tracks.

"Is it offline?" I question.

"I think so, get down he-"

The shifting of metal interupted Arcee as it shifted from a Audi R8 to a small, by cybertronian prospective, decepticon. he brought out his weapon and shifted towards the triplets. I bolt in an round and let loose another bullet, striking him in the elbow. Do to how big the round was, it tore off the lower area of the arm, leaving it dangling from only a few cables, whith what looks like energon seeping from the wound. I quickly run towards the tall mech and jump from the building on to his shoulders, I steady myself by getting a vice grip on a few cable that are connecting his shoulder to his neck. I notice smaller version of what would have been his main weapon attached to his right shoulder. Taking the lower part, closest it's shoulder, I start to pull on the weapon. I hear metal shearing and the now known male cybertronian screaming mercy. With one more yank on the weapon, I free it from it's shoulder plating and turn it towards his face and finding the triggering mechanism. I pull the trigger, it's bolts come back and oddly the 50 caliber looking round forcing itself through his right optic, into his CPU and out of his back helm plating.

"Damn I'm good." Quickly jumping down from the now offline mech as it falls to the ground. I look towards the triples and notice their optics widen in surprise and, oddly, that their faceplates are flushed blue with energon.

"Y'all ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"N-No jason, We're f-fine."

"Alright if you say so." In the distance we could hear the destruction that the other Decepticon was causing.

"I think we should go help." I wince when I see an explosion peeks it's head over some buildings.

"Yeah, let's go ladies. And gentleman."

"Thanks. Hey, Arcee, you still offering that ride?"

"W-well I wouldn't m-mind it."

'Something's up, but what is it?'

The shifting of metal once again echoes throughout the street. In the femme's place were three Ducati 848 superbikes, each one colored to each corresponding femme.

"Get on Jason."

"Alright, alright." I then walk over and lift my leg up and over, basically straddling the the seat of the bike, not knowing where to put my hand, since she's senient being from a different world, so I ask.

"Umm, Arcee, where do I put my hands? I don't want to impose or anything."

"That's sweet of you, Jason, but you can put your hands on the throttle and gripes, just act like your controlling them, I'll take care of the rest for you."

"Alright, Arcee, I just don't wanna touch anything that'll seem impolite."

"Jason, think of it like this, I'm giving you, what you, humans, call a piggy back ride, ok?"

"If you say so, Arcee."

"I know so, Jason and trust me, I would tell you if you touched anything innappropriate."

"Alright, Arcee, Let's get going."

"Let's go." And we sped off towards where the rest of the autobots and the NEST troops were.

 **15 minutes later**

After traveling for a little while, we get to the battlefield and what we saw shocked us. There where a few blackhawks destroyed. The metal crumpled inward from the force of the impact. No survivors. Other soldiers underneath concrete pipes. I could see a black military tent put up near the back of the battlefield, I'm guessing for the injured. I go over to the tent and push the entrance flap aside to see if anyone was around, surprisingly there was some injured troops still inside. I look towards one and notice it was a private that was next to me on the AC-130. Pvt. Philips, I think his name was. I move closer to him to see what happened here.

"Private, what happened here?"

"It was the decepticon, Sarg, we creeped up on him to surprise him, but he quickly got the drop on us. He transfomed and flung the sewer pipes at us. Oh my god, Jenkins was crushed underneath one, he had a baby on the way, Sarg, what am I going to tell his wife?"

"Tell her that he fought honorably, Private. Tell her that he was a great man."

"Thank you Sarg, anyways, the 'Con rampage onto the highway, From what I heard, Sarg, was that Optimus and Ironhide had killed that sunavabitch."

"Good, you rest soldier, medivac will be on it's way."

"Thanks, Sarg." Walking out of the medic tent, I look towards the femmes.

"We should get outta here, catch up with the others." Before we could, we hear the sounds of helicopter blades cutting through the sir. I look up to see two Blackhawks, the MEDEVAC variant, coming our way. One in front of the other.

"Jason... one of the helicopters has an Energon signature. One of the Helo's a Cybertronian." As soon as Elita had said that, the rear Helo had transformed mid air whilst ripping the rear rotor from the airborn vehicle's chassis, causing the helicopter to whirl out of control, the unknown cybertronian lands on it's feet and the helicopter crashes behind in a glorious explosion of reds, oranges, and yellows. The brief flash of light enlightens the bot's form, alowing me to see it's details. It or I should say her form was mostly black yet I could see some dark purple hightlights specking through out. What seemed to be thin, dagger like legs churled up behind her back, her optics were purple. I could three smaller sets of optics, one underneath the main optics while two above and next to each other, giving her a eight eyed look much like a spider. The cockpit and nose of the blackhawk being her chest area, giving her a more womenly figure, the winglets and external fuel containers being her arms, the rear rotor attached to her right arm whilst her left wrist contains two 50 cal-esk blasters and what seems to be a small missle nested inbetween the weapons. The rear rotor boom separating and shifting into her legs. The red cross that was on the bottom of the cockpit now on her 'belly' and shifted into the Decepticon sgnal before rising up and below where her 'neck' is, causing the cockpit chest to be split in half and angled inward. The tail boom spliting on half and mecha-shifting into her leg servoqs and pedes. With Her helicopter being around 60 ft long, her height being 13 ft tall, she still towers over the triplet. The DeceptiFemme then chuckles says something in Cybertronian that I don't understand, yet that is. I physically sense Arcee and the others tense. "You want me off?"

"Yes I wi- sorry about that, Yes I will." I hop off and aim my newly acquired sniper rifle at the unknown 'Con. I feel her optics on my body as if trying to figure out what I am. With my enhanced 'optics' I see the small lines of data running across until it stops. She smirkes "Ah who is this? A little Autobot pet, Arcee?" At this Acree and her sisters then transform and then get into battle stances. Ready for a fight. "Hey, Arcee, think you can give me a boost up?"

"Cover me real quick." She put her hand down and I put one foot on. "Alright push." She lifts her arm whilst I extend my leg causing me to lauch towards a building, I quickly set up shop and face towards the femme's in a tense battle. Whilst using her buzz saw and her blaster, the unknown Femme seems to be able to use the 'legs' that are on her back as weapons.

 **P.O.V: Arcee**

Airachnid kept us on the defensive with her weapons but that was quickly put to a stop with a familiar sound of a rifle firing. The leg that was racing towards my spark chassis was irruptived by one of his rounds, She screamed in pain as the now useless leg hang limply like it was dislocated at her knee servo. We both look towards my savior, only to see him rack another round into the chamber.

 **P.O.V: Airachnid**

I look towards the causer of my pain, only to see him rack another round.

"On the ground now or not, I don't, would be another one to my name."

"Another what?" His words sent a chill down my back.

"Another kill." Trying to play it off, I ask him and how many 'kills' do you have?

"Human or Cybertronian?" he glares.

"Both."

"132 confirmed Human kills and 10 Cybertronian kills." My optics widen. 'That's impossible! There is no way a human killed that many of us. Even if he''s telling the truth, how did he do it?'

"Aim for the optics and then once they're blind, aim for their weakest area. For you, it's easy, the weakest part of you is either the chest, where the cockpit splits or your back, where you legs attach to your body." My optics widen, how did he know?! I slowly realize that this human can and will deactivate me if I try anything, and I'm going to do anything... for now that is.

 **Sorry for not uploading any chapters or anything for a while, but don't worry, I will keep uploading, it's just that life gets in the way. Well anyways that's all from me , and right now it's 6:11 am, so that's almost 24 hours I have been up. As always this is ThatRandomDud118 signing off.**


End file.
